


Larry Stylinson one liners

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Death, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Liners, POV Minor Character, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, lots of different categories of fic, each given just one sentence each. Or, what I do when bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson one liners

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Merthur version of this and wanted to do it myself :)

**Angst**

And then he tries to tell Louis that he loves him, but the words get stuck in his throat and when he finally manages to speak, Louis clamps a hand over his mouth so that he can’t say the words that he knows will force him to feel things that he doesn’t want to face up to now, or ever.

**AU**

“You look even sexier when your modelling my clothes,” muttered Louis, swiping his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip while running his hands all over the crisp white shirt the younger man was wearing, careful not to damage his creation.

**Crack**

“So, let me get this straight: you want to have what is basically an orgy with our bandmates - something we haven’t done since X Factor - and Josh Devine… That’s fucking hot!”

**Crossover**

Louis didn’t understand why he couldn’t just have been deducted some house points rather than being made to show the new first years around the grounds, but the moment he set eyes on the small Ravenclaw with curly hair and green eyes he knew it would be totally worth it.

**Death**

“That’s your daddy, Darcy, even though you don’t know it yet - he was the best man I ever knew, the bravest man that ever lived, and he’s buried right here but he’s up there, too, as an angel.”

**First Time**

The clear, sharp blue of the pain slowly starts to seep away to the light, almost yellow shades of pleasure that darken once again to the deep, dangerous red of desire that scares Harry slightly given his inexperience, yet at the same time makes him want to scream at Louis to move faster right now before he explodes.

**Fluff**

The Valentine’s card is signed with a slightly wobbly row of Xs and Harry has a shy, uncertain smile on his face that finally persuades Louis to lean forward until he’s face to face with the other 8 year old and turn the Xs into a reality.

**Humour**

The snowball lands smack in the middle of Louis’ face, but Harry’s glee is short-lived as his boyfriend turns towards him with mischief of the most evil sort in his eyes.

**H/C**

“It’s you!” he gasped suddenly, finally realising what it was that made his new companion so familiar. “You’re the boy from the Script concert!”

**Minor character POV**

Simon knows perfectly well what’s going on - he’s Simon Cowell, after all, he knows everything and there’s a thought in the back of his head that he should probably have called either Louis or Harry to the side by now and asked them if they were sure what they were doing wasn’t going to hurt the band, but for some reason he just can’t bring himself too.

**Smut**

Louis’ not sure why they’ve never tried this before when they’ve done a load of other kinky shit thanks to Harry’s wide and varied range of fetishes, but he thinks he likes this balance of giving and receiving more than all the others combined - well, except maybe the bondage because that was hot.

**UST**

When the knock came on the door, Harry half expected Louis to ignore it completely and continue with their heated foreplay, but to his surprise Louis quickly got to his feet with an apologetic smile and a muttered ‘maybe tomorrow, yeah?’


End file.
